geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Serponge
Serponge is a French Geometry Dash level creator. He became extremely popular in 2.0 for the fact that his levels are filled with elaborate, unique design and complex effects, leading some to call him "FunnyGame's successor". He is also known for creating the AlterGame series, which is a series of levels with different game concepts in. For instance, in Altergame VIII, you drive a car and dodge obstacles. Levels * The Alter Series ** AlterSpace ** AlterSpace II ** AlterWorld ** AlterEvolution ** AlterRealm ** AlterGame ** AlterGame II ** AlterGame III ** AlterGame IV ** AlterGame V ** AlterGame VI ** AlterGame VII ** AlterGame VIII ** AlterGame IX ** AlterGame X ** AlterGame XI ** AlterGame XII ** AlterGame XIII ** AlterGame XIV ** AlterGame XV ** ExtraGame * The UltraGame Series ** UltraGame I ** UltraGame II ** UltraGame III * Demon Levels ** AlterGame X ** VeritY ** Dem Travel ** The Final Stage ** End of the Circles ** Gold Temple ** Liberation ** Distorsion ** Acient Temple ** Sourcream II ** HeLL ** InsanitY * Normal Levels ** Easy *** Super Mario Galaxy (collab with Etzer) *** Hyper Dream ** Normal *** OutLine *** The Rebirth *** Pixel Road *** About Nothing II *** StufF *** Papillon Horizona *** Explorat Illo *** Dis Travel ** Hard *** Extortion *** Random Show *** Ultra Space *** Line *** Last Travel *** Forget *** Perception *** Dark Light *** Emerald Emergency *** Start *** Vooper ** Harder *** The Honorable Final (collab with FunnyGame) *** The Glitch *** Altitudinem (collab with G4lvatron) *** NoGaxeh (collab with EnjoyGame) *** Fez *** Lost Souls (collab with MillePatte) *** Lost Spirit *** SourCream (megacollab with 7 creators) *** Adrenaline *** Remember *** Electronical Factory *** Aqua Evolution *** DisP *** Blue Rift *** VolT ** Insane *** Dat Travel (collab with Echonox) *** DistorteD (collab with MisterM and Thomartin) *** Bouncy World *** Time *** The Split * Auto Levels ** About Nothing I ** Emotional Release ** Cozy Cabin Trivia * He has made almost all of his levels freely copyable. * One of his levels is a sneak peek of AlterGame X. * Serponge has been given several nicknames by the community, most notably Derponge, Succponge and SeSponge. * Serponge, along with Funnygame, redecorated Mefewe's remake of Sonic Wave, Sonic Wave Rebirth. * One of his AlterGame levels (AlterGame IV) was the 1st place winner in G4lvatron's contest. However, he did not mention that it was for the CC, not even in the level description. * Many people thought that Serponge will quit GD because he said he doesn't play that much GD anymore in his level "StufF". Despite that, he does not seem to be quitting anytime soon. * His level "Altitudinem gamva" was an unfinished collab with G4lvatron. It can't be continued anymore due to the fact that it was featured and star-rated by RobTop and only RobTop can delete starred levels. However, since the level was made free to copy, G4lvatron managed to finish it and Serponge updated it. However. the "gamva" cannot be removed from the title anymore. * He is currently created a game called "Succy Succ". * He was one of the players who got hacked by TheHaxor27 Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:European players Category:Users Category:French players Category:Male